pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celio (Adventures)
Celio is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Celio is a man with blonde hair wearing glasses. He wears a blue short-sleeved collared shirt, some jeans with a brown belt and a pair of sneakers. While briefly reuniting with Bill on Five Island, Celio wore a collared shirt with longer sleeves. Personality Celio is a kind young man, who would risk his own life to help others. He is Bill's friend and sometimes invites him to work together on the problem concerning the storage system. Biography FireRed & LeafGreen arc Bill came to Sevii Islands to help his friend, Celio. Celio contacted Bill soon after the latter arrived to the islands, reporting the storage system network in Kanto and Sevii Islands was down.FRLG003: Now You See Me... Eventually, Celio helped Red, Blue and Bill carry Green to the hospital. Celio was certain everyone would recover, but feared Green suffered a mental trauma, since her parents were sucked into a black hole.FRLG004: ...Now You Don't With some time passed, Celio received a message, stating that the Three Beasts from Team Rocket hacked into the storage system. He went to call Bill, but a crowd approached the hospital. Celio looked through the window and saw the mob wanting Green to hand over to the Three Beasts of Team Rocket, to stop the assault on the islands.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Celio rushed away with Green, since both were being chased by the crowd, who demanded Green to surrender. Ultima arrived and carried Green to her ship, then had Feraligatr push the people away. Before Celio was attacked by the crowd, he gave Green her Poké Balls back.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown As everyone went away, Bill was the only man left on Five Island. Celio came to him, as he was chased on One Island. Since they needed help, they contacted the sisters, Brigette and Lanette.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Brigette was worried how the people on the phone sounded weird, but was told by Lanette to turn off the speakers. Thus, Bill and Celio told the sisters the deal about Team Rocket and Deoxys. Brigette wished to know the answer, but compared Deoxys to Spinda and Unown, who had different appearances, but Celio told her Deoxys looked the same. Brigette thought it was similar to Castform, a fact Lanette confirmed, since Castform did change, depending on the climate and the weather. Bill and Celio realized they were right, since Deoxys shifted Normal and Speed forms in Kanto, while the remains of the Red and Blue Orbs produced climate alike Hoenn, allowing Deoxys to change into Attack and Defense forms as well. Bill and Celio thanked the sisters for the help, seeing they were, indeed, genius sisters.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Armed with this knowledge, Bill and Celio assaulted Team Rocket's base and recovered the Red and Blue Orb's shards. This made Giovanni's Deoxys unable to shift through some forms, as it was battling Red.FRLG028: Double Down Deoxys Celio, along with Bill, was contacted by Blue, who reported Team Rocket's airship going to Vermilion City. The citizens of Sevii Islands heard this and remembered how they shunned Red, Green and Blue. Seeing they were wrong, the citizens urged the Pokédex Holders to stop the airship and save the people, which touched Bill and Celio.FRLG034: Storming the Forretress The news of their success reached to Sevii Islands. As the citizens were cheering, Bill and Celio were informed the Pokédex Holders, including Yellow and Silver as well, were affected by a strange light that turned them into stone.FRLG035: Phew for Mew Emerald arc Celio was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters